Intraocular lens implants (IOL's) have returned vision to cataract patients. The implant provides visual acuity which is not distorted or magnified as is vision resulting from wearing thick- lensed spectacles or contact lenses. However, as with all other implant able devices, there are problems with the biocompatibility of the synthetic materials with the tissues of the eye. Inadvertant contact between the lens and the cornea or other eye tissues at the time of implant or while the IOL is being carried by the patient, can cause serious and irreparable damage and result in removal of lenses. During Phase I we covalently attached polymers to IOL haptics and optics, demonstrated improved surface characteristics of the modified IOL's in a cadaver eye model an demonstrated preliminary in vivo indications of the acceptance of the modified IOL's in a feline model. During this Phase II project, we will optimize and develop the synthesis and application of the coating polymers, extensively demonstrate the lack of toxicity of these materials; indicate the usefulness of these coatings by in vitro tissue culture analyses, and up to one year animal implant studies. The favorable results of this project will lead to implants in primates and ultimately clinical testing. Such lens modification is expected to decrease the complications associated with IOL wear and make the implantation of an artificial lens feasible for even greater numbers of patients for a lifetime of improved vision.